How I Met Him
by cutiejojo
Summary: Okay guys, this is my first totally off canon story about Cappie and Casey. I hope you guys enjoy it. I want ATLEAST 10 comments if you want me to keep it going! : plz and thank you...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Casey sighed as she emptied a tray of dirty dishes onto the steel counter next to the industrial sized dish washer. She trudged through the swinging door back into the bar area. She had been working at Dobbler's now for about six months. She hated it from the first day she started. She had dropped a tray full of drinks onto some girls lap, causing her to stand up and scream at Casey as everyone around her stared.

Later that night as her shift ended she picked up her phone to call her boyfriend Evan. She needed someone to talk to about the terrible day she had had. She hoped that he would listen instead of talking over her or just out- right ignoring her. But she had no such luck, as soon as she started to tell him about her horrific day and how she wanted to quit she could almost hear him shutting her out.

Casey stopped midsentence and sighed, "-alright well I'm really tired so I'm gonna go home and rest." She told him as she closed her phone not waiting for a reply. She didn't really have anyone else to talk to, all of her friends were Evan's friends and they didn't hang out together unless she was with him.

Casey had been with Evan for almost two years now. He had been her first everything, her first kiss, her first love, the first guy she had ever had sex with. Her parents didn't like him much but they tolerated him. He didn't have a job and he had no money. At first she didn't see it as a problem but soon after they began dating she noticed she was always paying for everything.

She had been so blinded by love at first that it hadn't bothered her. She had resided herself to the fact that this was the one guy she was meant to be with and this was how things were going to be from now on. She had never been with anyone else, she had never had a real boyfriend before him. Sure, she had dated but not like this, Evan was her first serious relationship. 'He's just going through a phase.' She would say when she found herself worrying about it too much.

* * *

A few months went by and the job at Dobbler's was working out better for her now. She decided that the tips made it worth it. She had become less clumsy and she was starting to get to know some of her customers better. You might even say that some had become regulars. There was one guy in particular that stood out.

Casey guessed he was in his early twenties. He was cute and sweet. They had only spoken a few times she mostly just took his order and made small talk with him. But he would always ask for her when he came in. A few of her co-workers told her that he had come in when she wasn't there and upon finding out he turned and left. He usually just ordered a cheeseburger and fries, stared at her the whole time before leaving, and he always left her a big fat tip.

Soon he began making real conversation with her, asking her how old she was and how long she had worked here. But she didn't let her guard down, telling him that she had a boyfriend and that she wasn't just a piece of ass. He had laughed at her and tried to convince her that wasn't what he was after. But her co-workers told her differently.

She had spoken with a few of them and they had told her that he was a womanizer and that he would just use her and dump her. But she found herself looking forward to their talks. After awhile she felt like it became about being her friend and not just getting into her pants.

* * *

Casey was starting to distance herself more and more from Evan. She was beginning to see that maybe she did deserve more then what she had with him. Cappie, (her "regular") was starting to take the place of Evan in her mind.

As she walked home from work that night she scolded herself for not spending more time with Evan. He hadn't been complaining, in fact he hadn't said a word to her about it. 'Maybe he just assumes I'm working a lot' she told herself. 'Maybe I'll go see him tonight, surprise him.' She turned and made a b-line for his house.

I guess you could call it a house. He lived in his parent's basement. It had a separate entrance. It was basically a downstairs apartment. None the less, he still lived with his parents. It wasn't as if he had to pay rent or anything.

As she made her way to the door she heard noise coming from inside. As she opened the door wearily she caught glimpse of a bra on the floor, followed by Evan's pants and other articles of clothing. Both male and female, it all made sense as the noises became more clear.

"Oh Evan, that feels so good." She heard a woman's voice say from another room. "You like that do you? How about this," Casey covered her mouth to keep from vomiting as she heard Evan's voice followed by a squeal from the woman he was with. There was no mistaking it, he was cheating on her. Casey turned on her heal and walked out the door.

* * *

_Okay you guys let me know what you think. I don't know if I should keep this going or not. I want a lot of reviews if you like it. I need atleast ten to keep it goin. Review review review!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to get back to this. My son has been sick and then we went on vacation and life just sorta got in the way. Plus I've been reading other ppls work and it just made me feel like crap about mine. lol Anywho, I'm not sure where I'm going anymore with this story but I guess we'll venture out together!!! haha_

**Casey lay on her bed crying as she thought about all she had given to Evan. She couldn't believe that she had given herself to him so wholeheartedly and he had the balls to cheat on her. She had given him everything she had, mind, body, and soul. '**_How could he do this to me?' _**she thought as the tears continued to flow freely from her eyes.**

*_**Oh Evan that feels so good!* **_**Casey closed her eyes tightly and shook her head trying to shake the words from her head. Why did she have to walk in when she did? Why didn't she call first. What did she do to make him stop loving her? Was this her fault? Was she working too much? Casey sobbed into her pillow.**

Just then her phone began to ring, it was Evan. She hit the ignore button and hugged her pillow tighter. Evan had been calling and texting her for three days now. Apparently he didn't know what he had done wrong. But Casey didn't have the energy to explain it to him right now. She didn't know if she ever would, she really didn't owe him an explaination anyways....right?

Her phone rang again, she picked it up not looking at it. She was just about to throw it against the wall when something compelled her to look at the caller id. It was a number she didn't know.

"Hello?" "Casey?", came the mans reply. "Ya, who's this?" she asked with uncertainty. "It's Cappie." she heard him say._** '**__Why would Cappie be calling me? And when did I give him my number?'_** A few moments passed without a word. "Casey, you still there?" "Um- uh, yeah yeah I'm here." "You alright?" he asked sounding worried.**

"Yeah I'm fine, how did you get my number?" she replied bluntly. She swore she heard him gulp. "I-I hope you don't mind, I asked Janet for your number." _Figures she would tell a complete stranger my number. She never has been fond of me. _**Casey thought to herself before replying, "It's fine."**

And it was fine, she actually had a smile on her face, it was the first time she had smiled in days. "So what's up?" "Well I hadn't seen you at work lately and I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Casey felt herself blush. "I'm-do you wanna go do something today?" she heard herself say.

"Sure" Cappie replied excitedly, and then "I mean yeah I can probably squeeze it into my schedule." Casey laughed, "Okay when do you wanna meet up? What do you wanna do?" "Whenever works for you," "I thought you had to "squeeze" me in she teased him. Cappie blushed, "Well you know," was all he said.

Casey hung up the phone a few minutes later. They had decided to grab a bite to eat and go for a walk. She jumped up excitedly and grabbed her towel to head for the bathroom. Momentarily forgetting about her situation with Evan.

Once she was showered she took on the task of finding something to wear. '_What does one wear on a date that isn't a date with a guy friend that you only know a little about?' _**She thought to herself as she dug through her closet.**

After she had tried on about ten different skirts and fifty shirts, she finally decided on a white camisole with lace trim and her favorite pair of Silver brand jeans. She put on a pair of strappy black heels and threw on a fitted black jacket. After applying a little lips gloss to polish off her look she gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiled.

She couldn't believe how nervous she was as she pulled up to Dobbler's. Once she got out of her car she peered around the parking lot trying to see if he had arrived yet. "Hey you" she heard a voice say behind her. When she turned around she saw Cappie standing there in his usual jeans but he was wearing a nice dress shirt.

She was happy to see that he looked nervous as well. "You look beautiful." Casey felt herself blush. "Thank you, you look nice too." she told him with a smile._ God, he looks so good. No!!! _**She scolded,**_ This isn't a date it's just two friends hanging out and eating._**After a moment of awkward silence. "Shall we?" Cappie motioned for her to head in. "Oh yeah, right" Casey said shaking her head.**

Once they were inside Cappie pulled Casey's chair out for her motioning for her to take a seat. She saw some of the girls watching them and whispering and she tolled her eyes at them. She didn't care what they thought. She liked Cappie, he was a nice guy and they were just friends so there was no way of getting her heart broken.

"Earth to Casey" she heard Cappie say and turned to look at him. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how weird this feels," "I'm sorry did I put too much pressure on you to come here and hang out? I shouldn't have called, you probly had plans and I'm interrupting and you have a boyfriend and I-"

"Cappie stop" she said placing her hand on his a smiling, "I meant it feels weird to be here and not be working." Cappie's eyes widened and his mouth formed and "oh". "Well I feel like an ass." he said laughing nervously. Casey laughed and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's alright," she told him, "I'm a little nervous myself."

Cappie smiled back at her and looked at their still joined hands. Realizing she was still holding his hand she quickly drew back her hand as if it had been burned and looked away. "Sorry" she mumbled. Just as Cappie was about to respond Misty came to take their order.

"Hey Casey, it's so good to see you out." she said with a smile, "How are you doing?" she asked with concern in her voice. _**Casey had always liked Misty she was so sweet. **_**"I'm good, just out with a friend gettin' some lunch. Cappie this is Misty, Misty this is Cappie." Misty smiled and extended her hand. "I've seen you around here before, it's nice to finally meet you." she told him as Cappie shook her hand. "You too."**

Misty turned her attention back to Casey, "So how are you really Case? When are you coming back to work? I heard about you and Evan. What an asshole, you deserve much better then that." she told her with a sympathetic smile. "Thanks for your concern Misty but I'm not really ready to talk about it right now." She told her with a side glance at Cappie.

Misty took the hint along with their order and left to get their drinks. There was an awkward silence after she left. "So...." Cappie said trying to get Casey to look at him. "So," she said back finally looking at him. "How bout that whether we've been havin' huh?" Casey smiled at his attempt to not so subtly change the subject.

Soon the conversation picked back up with no discussion of what had been said earlier. Casey felt at ease once again. She really did love talking to Cappie, they had a few awkward moments but for the most part she was having an enjoyable night with him. They ate and made jokes and talked about anything and everything except Evan.

At some point they had started holding hands ontop of the table. When Casey had first realized she started to take her hands away but one look into Cappie's panicked eyes told her he wanted to be holding her hand as badly as she wanted to hold his. Casey sighed and smiled. It was like being back in juniorhigh again.

"I'm having a really good time with you." she told him with a slight blush. "Me too. I'm glad that I called you." "Me too." Cappie licked his lips and Casey found herself staring at them. And before she knew what was happening she was leaning in, she chanced a glance into his eyes, but what she saw was too intense and she found herself looking back at his lips. Just as she closed her eyes and started to give herself over the the feeling- "What the hell?!?! Casey?!?!"

Both her and Cappie turned to see who had interrupted their perfect moment. It was Evan and he looked pissed. More then pissed, he was red in the face and she could swear she saw a little vein start popping out of his head. Casey let go of Cappie's hand and turned towards where Evan was standing.

"You care to explain this to me?" without giving her a chance to answer he turned his attention to Cappie. "And just who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing trying to kiss my girlfriend?!?!"

_Okay, I know this isn't a very long chapter and I made you guys wait for ever and I'm really sorry. Please review and let me know what you think and fell free to throw some ideas at me. Please please please!!!! I'm just really stuck here and I don't want this story to suck._


	3. Chapter 3

****

Casey flinched at his words, but stood up and grabbed his arm. "Evan not here," she whispered harshly, looking around at everyone who was staring. "You're causing a scene." Evan ripped his arm away and looked around, "You really think I care? What the hell is going on here Case?!" He demanded.

Casey sighed and tried yet once again to calm him down. "Evan, Cappie is just a friend." Evan scoffed. And Cappie didn't know what to do. He just sat there watching the display before him trying to understand. He knew Casey had a boyfriend but he hadn't heard her talk about him in awhile and plus she leaned in to kiss him so naturally he assumed that she wasn't with him anymore. Well that and he really hadn't cared at the moment.

"What the hell? Just a friend my ass, I saw how close you were to him you slut!!" He yelled at her even more infuriated. Casey's eyes began to tear up and she stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he would speak to her that way. And embarrass her infront of all of these people and her co-workers. She stood there stunned.

"Hey buddy, what the hell gives you think right to talk to her like that?" Cappie asked finally intervening. Evan glanced away from Casey, "'Cause she's my girlfriend, asshole." "Yeah well, I don't know about you but I would never treat my girlfriend like this, calling her a slut and humiliating her. What's your deal?"

Evan grabbed Casey's arm hard and she flinched. "Fine, let's go Casey." He said glaring at Cappie. "I'll deal with you when we get home." He whispered harshly to her, "How the hell could you do this to me Casey?" Casey glanced at Cappie who was standing there not quite sure what to do. She could tell that in a way he wanted to rescue her. But she wasn't really putting up a fight against Evan so he didn't know if he should say anything more.

Suddenly she elbowed Evan in the side, hard, making let out a grunt and release her arm. "I'm not going with you Evan." she told him in a hushed tone. "Just leave now before you embarrass yourself." She didn't know why but she still felt something for him. Well how could she not? He had been her first serious relationship and her first everything else.

Evan tried to grab her arm once more but she moved quickly and back away. As she backed up she felt Cappie move behind her, placing an encouraging hand on her back. Casey felt herself relax a little. "Casey I'm not gonna tell you again, we're leaving." Evan said in an angry tone.

"No Evan, you're leaving and I'm not going with you. You and I are through. So what I do with in my spare time and who I date is no longer a concern of your." She hadn't wanted to break up with him in public. She had wanted to let him keep **some**** of his dignity. But she no longer cared, after how he had embarrassed her like this. And something about Cappie being there and feeling his support made her feel stronger.**

"Since when?" Evan gaped at her. "What the hell is going on?" "Evan just drop it, just except it and go." She told him once more in a harshed whisper. But he wasn't taking no for an answer and he stepped closer to her menacingly. "You better stop this before you regret it." He told her with a glare.

Cappie stepped infront of Casey lightly pushing her behind him. "I believe the lady asked you to leave." he told him poking him in the chest. Evan glared at him and looked over his shoulder at Casey. "Fine! You little slut," never taking his eyes off Casey, "I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds. She's worthless to me now. She was never any good in bed anyways. Maybe if she would have been a better lover I wouldn't have had to find someone else to fuck." Evan says as he turns and walks out the door.

Casey feels the tears running down her face, she didn't think it would hurt this much. She knew that he had cheated on her. She had caught him, but this, hearing him say it. That just made it so much worse somehow. She couldn't move, she felt frozen as she thought about all the people that must be staring at her. Her hands began to shake at her sides and she felt her knees start to give way.

Suddenly she was in Cappie's arms and he was whispering in her ear. "Hey it's gonna be okay. I'm sorry he did that to you Casey." He was stroking her hair and holding her close. Casey let herself cry into his chest. He felt so safe and warm to her. She hadn't felt that in such a long time and it just made her cry harder. "I'm sorry." she kept telling him. Embarrassed of what had just happened, thinking it was somehow her fault.

In a way it was, she was technically still with Evan when she agreed to come here with Cappie and she was going to kiss him. '_Oh my God, I was going to kiss him.' _**She thought to herself. "Case, are you okay?" Cappie asked pulling away from her slightly to look at her face. Casey looked embarrassed and continued to look down not meeting his eyes.**

Cappie placed his finger under her chin and lifted, causing her to look him in the eyes. Casey was struck for the second time since they had met by how blue his eyes were. He was smiling a sad smile at her. Casey returned it and then found herself once again drawn to his mouth. She couldn't stop staring at his lips.

Before she knew what was happening she was leaning closer again. This time their lips touching and she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her. She had never felt anything like that before. But sadly the kiss was short lived as Cappie pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead to hers. "Let's get outta here. I don't think you really wanna do this infront of an audience." he whispered to her.

Casey blushed and pulled away slightly looking around. People were infact staring at them. Though most of them were her co-workers who were either shaking their heads or smirking. Either way it was making her uncomfortable so they quickly paid the tab and left. She had reached for her wallet but Cappie stopped her. And she was in no mood to argue anymore so she just shot him a grateful smile.

Once they were outside Cappie walked her to her car. When they arrived he surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Casey let herself be completely consumed by it. It felt so good to be held by him. She didn't know why but it just felt right. She knew that she should probably still be reeling over what happened with Evan. She knew she would be later but for right now she just sighed and sunk in deep.

After what felt like forever and no time at all at the same time they pulled apart and Cappie looked down at her smiling before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Casey blushed and began to fidget. "Well I should probably-" She said motioning towards her car door. Cappie stepped back almost as if he had been burned, shaking his head "Oh yeah, uh you should probably get back."

Casey smiled at him and moved to unlock her door. Once she was inside she rolled down her window to talk to him. "Thanks for sticking up for me in there." she told him looking embarrassed once more. Cappie smiled, "Anything for a pretty lady like you." he told her in some weird accent. Casey laughed and rolled her eyes. He was trying to lighten the mood and make this easier and that made her heart melt.

"We should do this again," she told him. "Assuming that you would even want to go on a second date with me after what happened in there today." she said looking down once more. "Oh so now it was a date?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice. "I thought we were just going as friends. Casey blushed. "Well if that's what you- I just meant that- I didn't-" Cappie laughed.

"Relax, I'm just teasin' you." he said causing Casey to look up once more and get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Casey laughed a little still feeling silly. Cappie quickly recovered, "So I thought maybe we could go see a movie, or rent some movies. Whichever you prefer, personally I'm a HUGE notebook fan." Leaning forward and into her window a little, "But don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold." he said with a wink.

Casey laughed this time and it felt good. She placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned forward placing a featherlight kiss on his lips. When she opened her eyes she found that his eyes were still closed. As if he was savoring the moment and it made her heart swell. "So about that second date-" he said still not opening his eyes. "You busy right now?" he asked finally opening his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Well there's this chapter. I'm thinking about maybe making it an M. I've been getting into that a little bit more and I was wondering what you guys thought. I don't know if I can do Cappie and Casey lemon. But I'm willing to try if I get enough demand for it. I just don't want to ruin the story I have going so you guys just let me know what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!_


End file.
